This invention relates generally to electrical distribution equipment, and, more specifically, to a stab connector assembly having an improved one-piece stab.
The use of switchgears in electrical distribution systems is well known. The switchgear houses a plurality of switching devices, such as motor controllers and circuit breakers, that are releasably interconnected to one or more busbars. Periodically, the switching devices removed from the switchgear to allow for maintenance of the equipment. The switching devices make electrical contact with the busbars through a plurality of stab connectors.
The stab connectors are generally mounted within a stab housing that is affixed to a rear frame inside the switching device. Each stab includes a stab end that protrudes from the stab housing and is aligned for electrical connection with a specific busbar. The stab end frictionally engages the busbar as the switching device is inserted into the switchgear. The end of the stab could be a female end, which fits over a generally cylindrical or rectangular busbar. Alternatively, the stab includes a male end that is inserted into an opening in the busbar and is retained within the busbar. Both the male end and the female end are typically held in position by frictionally engaging the busbar. The stab connector is electrically connected to electrical conductor for connection to the switching devices of the switchgear.
One such prior art stab connector is formed of a pair of strips of identical configuration which are riveted together in face to face relation and have end portions bent back and spaced from intermediate body portions. A pair of leaf springs are secured, also by the rivet, to the body portions of the strips and include bowed portions in the spaces between the terminal portions and the associated body portions, and engaging the inner faces of the bent back end portions. The other ends of the two strips extend laterally from the body portions away from each other to provide electric terminals to which conductors are to be attached.
Such stab connectors have several disadvantages. Primarily, the many pieces used to assemble the stab connector result in an expensive and time extensive assembly process. Also, with many parts the risk of a defect is greater resulting in reliability concerns.